The Spell of Love
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: Just as Cynder and Borg are finally getting back in touch with their relationship; Borg's invention, that was meant to be a surprise, is corrupted and turns against him, being that he wishes not to worry his companion, he keeps the chaos to himself, doing what the Overlord asks, to keep her safe.
1. Prologue

"Hi, my name is Cyrus Borg and I guess you could say I have a rather normal life." Borg began.

"Please, shut the hell up!" Cynder shouted, covering her head with a pillow.

"Other than the fact I'm dating a bipolar girl. Now it's not all that bad, she's actually rather cool headed, but she can get pretty upset or…Angry with in a couple of seconds. Her schizophrenic episodes get rather bad as well, especially at night…" Borg paused and looked to the bed where Cynder was trying to sleep.

"And sometimes her screaming…Or her…Uh…Spazzy moments, keep me up but I don't mind too badly. I know she doesn't mean to do it, she just does…But other than her mental issues I guess you could say she's just a regular bipolar girl." Cynder threw her pillow at him.

"Go to bed!" Cynder whined.

"I will as soon as I'm done, I promise." Cyrus chuckled, knowing she only wanted to sleep.

"Other than the fact that she isn't even human. She's a witch from another dimension. I'm glad to have her around, Cynder is very helpful. She's a bit over protective though…But I can't be mad, because…Of what I know about her past, anyone that ever treated her kindly turned on her…I think she might be afraid of that." Cyrus looked at Cynder who started coldly at him.

"Well…I think that's all I need to say for today. Good night." Borg turned the camera off and gently rolled his wheel chair over to the bed.

"Apologize." Cynder playfully said, softly smiling.

"You know I hate keeping you awake." Cyrus sighed.

"I was teasing you Borgy." Cynder watched as he struggled to try and get on the bed. Cynder helped him onto the bed.

"Thank you." Borg smiled.

"I really need to find a way to help you more." Cynder commented.

"Personally, you already help me a lot Cynder." Borg looked concerned.

"I meant…" Cynder sighed before continuing "I feel like I don't help enough considering you are in a wheel chair…"

"Being in a wheel chair means nothing; I've been in one since I was kid, my struggle is nothing new." Cyrus said.

"That doesn't mean I don't feel bad for not being around to help you more." Cynder said.

"Well…You have a life of your own, I know you won't always be around when I am, I mean…We have different work schedules…" Borg mumbled.

"We have different life schedules…Not work. I might be busy with the Nera clan but I wouldn't say that's a job…More like a hassle to keep the peace." Cynder chuckled.

"Still…We don't see each other as often as I hoped we would, this is most likely the first time I've seen you in two months." Cyrus looked at the exhausted clan leader.

"We should make the best of our time together…I mean aren't you off for the next month?" Asked the Nera clan's leader.

"Yes, but are you free?" The only paraplegic in the room asked.

"I am, I told Phoebe, Veo and Cira that I wanted some time with you. Phoebe was more than willing to keep an eye on the clan, Veo and Cira were more than willing to keep an eye on my clan, just in case." Cynder smiled, looking around.

"I suggest you go to sleep before you have an episode." Borg said. Cynder placed her face within her pillow.

"Good night Cynder." Borg smiled, realizing Cynder had passed out.

"I hope you have sweet dreams." Cyrus said, unable to sleep as he watched her toss and turn.

Borg sat up once more, before getting back into his wheel chair and leaving the room.

"I have to surprise her…She's worried long enough about my ability to move around because of my wheel chair…Once I'm done, she won't have to worry about anything but her clan…Then she won't be so stressed." Borg smiled at the thought.

He often worried about her because of how stressed she got, he knew once some of the stress of life was lifted that she'd feel better and then she'd be healthier.

The next day,

"Ah…My neck...What position did I even sleep in…And why?" Cynder groaned as she stumbled out of the bed room.

"Good morn…Good afternoon." Borg smiled.

"Huh?" Cynder looked towards the genius.

"It's twelve o'clock." Cyrus rolled over to her, concerned.

"Oh…I'm sorry for waking up so late." Cynder rubbed her eyes.

"I think you still need more sleep, so I'd like if you went back to sleep." The genius rolled over to the witch and grabbed her hand before leading the half-asleep girl back to the bedroom where she passed out once more on the bed.

"You worry me…" Whispered Borg after Cynder fainted onto the bed. Borg rolled out once he saw her adjust her position to a more comfortable one.

"I guess Cynder is over working herself again…This is the fourth time she's done that…Despite my requests that she stop…But I'm not even sure if she realizes that she's over working herself…The poor girl…" He rolled off into a secret room that he had hid from Cynder. He decided to continue working on his surprise for her.

**Author's note:**

Since this is the prologue I didn't make it very long, the chapters will be longer, I promise.


	2. Chapter one: The little Things

Cynder awoke, frowning. Pushing herself to her feet she walked out.

"Borgy?" She looked around.

"I'm right here." Cyrus smiled as he rolled into the room.

"What time is it?" Cynder asked, faking a smile.

"It is…Around one in the morning. You must have been exhausted to sleep in that late." Borg frowned at the notice of her false smile.

"I guess I was, why are you still awake?" Cynder asked, tilting her head.

"I was working on something. Don't worry about it, why are you forcing a smile?" Asked Borg.

"Just…Not feeling to hot and…You worry about me a lot, I didn't want to worry you anymore…" Cynder sighed.

"I worry because I love you, and if I wasn't worried about you…I'm worried something bad might happen to you…You mean a lot to me Cynder." Cyrus sighed, looking at her.

"I know…I'm sorry, I should know better…It's just you deal with so much from me and I feel bad." Cynder walked over to him and gave him an awkward attempt at a hugged.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, it was my choice to date you, it's my choice wither I deal with what you deal with in your head or not. I like helping you, I like being able to help sort your thoughts." Borg pulled Cynder into his wheel chair, she blushed.

"S-Still…I feel as if I-" Borg hushed her with a kiss.

"I am here if you need me." Cyrus smiled. Cynder gently wrapped her arms around him,

"I love you Borgy."

"I love you too Clinker." Cynder started laughing at her new nickname.

"Clinker?"

"Yes. It is a synonym of the word cinder."

"It is? Wow. You're weird."

"As are you.

"I love how weirdly smart you are."

"I love you too silly."

"That works too." Cynder kissed him gently. There was a loud crash.

"Cynder…Did you hear that?" Asked Borg.

"Yup…I thought it might have just been me…" Cynder got up, only to be pulled back into Borg's lap.

"If there is another crash, we will go look, there is no reason to ruin a good moment for just it being something that fell." Borg kissed her gently.

"Okay Borgy.~" Cynder purred, kissing him. There was a louder crash, Cynder jumped.

"It's okay Cynder, I heard it too. Take a deep breath and relax. We can check out what it is." Cyrus said as Cynder got up while taking a deep breath.

Borg grabbed Cynder hand as he rolled beside her as they went to check out the noise.

When they walked into the room, Cynder pulled her hand away and snuck around in the dark. She turned on the light to see the door open and a large dog. She screamed.

"Oh my god!" Cynder screamed and jumped onto the coffee table as it started growling at her, trying to attack her, but it paid no attention to Borg. He rolled off and grabbed Cynder's pistol from her night stand. He rolled back into the room and shot near the dog's paw after he noticed it had bitten Cynder.

The dog noticed Borg and lunged, Borg shot it in the head, having to protect himself.

"Cynder are you okay?" Borg asked, feeling guilty about having to shoot the dog, but he was more worried about Cynder.

"I'm glad I have had my rabies shot…Cause I'm positive that dog had rabies." Cynder said, holding the bite on her leg.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Borg rolled off.

"I know he went through a lot to get a first aid kit with only herbal remedies, he's such a sweet heart.~" Cynder purred, she got up and walked over to the door. She closed it and locked it, before sitting down on the sofa.

"My leg…I hate rabies…" Cynder groaned. Borg rolled back in,

"I promise you that you'll be fine, just…No stressing yourself out or pushing limits." Borg said as he gently sewed her leg up after cleaning it.

"Borgy, it hurts…" Cynder whined.

"I know it does…" Borg winced, he hated seeing her in pain.

"How did the door even open?" Cynder asked.

"The computer system must be on the fritz, I'll fix it as soon as I'm done with your leg." Cyrus smiled.

"I would like to request after you fix the computer system that you go to bed. You look tired." Cynder softly said.

"I will, I promise, but I want you to come lay with me, at least until I'm asleep." Cyrus requested.

"I'll probably fall asleep cuddling you." Smiled Cynder.

"That works for me." Borg chuckled softly. He finished sewing her leg up and wrapped her leg up with bandages. He pulled her into his lap once he had finished bandaging her leg.

"Are you okay?" Asked Cyrus, as he placed the first aid kit on the coffee table.

"I'll be fine…Not like I haven't dealt with worse." Cynder motioned to her left eye, sighing.

"I think that despite that scar, you are still the most beautiful woman in the world…My world." Borg smiled, hugging her. He could tell she wasn't feeling too hot anymore.

"Can we just go to bed?" Asked Cynder, feeling tired and in pain.

"Of course." Borg said. Cynder got up and limped off, Borg slowly rolled off to go fix the computer.

"Why today? How? My computer system was flawless…What made it open the door?" Borg mumbled to himself as he checked the computers.

"A virus? Now what's this? It's because of my project? Oh my…" Borg gasped.

"I can't tell Cynder, she'll get scared and worried…Please whatever you are, leave her out of this. She's already gotten hurt enough in her life, I'll do anything, just…Please…Keep her safe." Cyrus pleaded.

"Build…A reputation…A bigger one…A better…One…Show everyone…What you are truly capable of…" A raspy voice leaked from the speakers.

"Then…Connect…Everything to a grid…Of energy…Once your reputation is high enough…Bring the ninjas to…Borg industries." The raspy voice said.

"Alright. Just…Please, don't hurt Cynder." Cyrus said, he had no idea what it was or what it wanted, all he wanted to do was protect he love. He rolled out of the room, and headed to the bed room.

Cynder sat uneasily in the dark room, her eyes whipping around paranoidly.

"Everything is fine Cynder, it was just a small glitch in the system. You're safe, I promise." Borg smiled, worriedly.

"Are you sure?" Cynder asked, looking at him.

"Positive. But tomorrow I need to start working on a project I have a bit more…I'm sorry." Borg apologized as he struggled onto the bed. Cynder was too mentally exhausted to realize he needed her help, but she shook her head and realized it after he struggled for a minute or so.

"I'm so sorry." Cynder said as she helped him onto the bed.

"Don't be, you're mentally exhausted, you aren't able to think straight." Borg said. Cynder sighed as she placed her head to his chest,

"Borgy…It's fine that you have to work just…No spending all day working, I want some time with you." Cynder smiled.

"I'll see what I can do with my schedule." Borg smiled.

"Yay." Cynder cheered as she wrapped her arms around Cyrus.

"Good night Clinker." Cyrus wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night Borgy." Cynder drifted off rather quickly.

"I hope we are safe…Sweet dreams Clinky." Borg kissed her forehead before lying his head down on his pillow and drifting off.

Borg awoke, noticing Cynder wasn't in bed next to him, he quickly got into his wheel chair and tried to find her. He found her, cooking in the kitchen.

"Cynder! You scared me half to death…Next time give some warning that you are going to be up before me." Borg said.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry. I just wanted surprise you…I thought you'd sleep in, and you kinda did." Cynder smiled.

"Oh. Well I'm not mad…I was just worried, considering your tendencies worry me." Cyrus rolled over to her.

"I didn't mean to worry you, I just…I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed…I thought it'd be romantic…" Cynder mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I ruined the little fantasy in your head didn't I? Well you could always try again tomorrow since I need to get to working on my project." Cyrus said.

"No it's fine…I'll try again another day. I should have known you'd never sleep in too late unlike me." Cynder smiled.

"You need more sleep than me, you normally stay up more often than I do, and keep yourself up…I've seen you stay awake for a week…Then you fainted on the couch. You certainly slept well…You snored loud enough." Borg chuckled before rolling off.

"I love you, you unromantic genius…" Cynder sighed as she went back to cooking.

"I heard that, I love you too you hopeless romantic." Cyrus chirped. Cynder started giggling.

"At least she's alright with having to try again with her little fantasy." Cyrus smiled, he rolled into his secret room.

"So first I need to build up more…Of a reputation then I already have. So get more popular…That will draw more attention to Cynder and I…She'll be afraid of it, but…She'll get used to it…I hope…" Borg already felt guilty just by the thought of pushing Cynder really out of her comfort zone.

"What do I do? I'm supposed to wait…But what to do while waiting?" Cynder wondered.

"I guess I'll just go talk with Cira…Or Veo, I should see if the other clans need my help or if my own does. I should leave Borgy a note so he doesn't worry." Cynder grabbed a pencil and paper and wrote Cyrus a note before she left to tend to her clan or anyone else's that needed her help.

"I feel bad enough for having to leave Cynder be, I wanted to spend time with her…Now I bet she feels like I'm pushing her away…Next I'm going to have to push her out of her comfort zone because of me getting more popular…I feel terribly guilty…But this is for her safety…She must be used to some attention...Being a clan leader…Hopefully a lot more attention won't phase her too badly…Just the thought of seeing her have a mental break down over this breaks my heart…" Borg mumbled as he worked on his new project that the virus had given him.

"If you keep…Thinking like that…You won't work…As fast…" Rasped the virus' voice.

"I know…I'm just worri-" Borg started.

"Well stop worrying…It doesn't matter…Not at the moment…" Boomed the raspy sound.

"It matters, just not to you." Cyrus muttered, slightly annoyed. But he continued working, so he could keep his bipolar love safe.


End file.
